


Ask the bad(ish) guys!

by orphan_account



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Claudia questions, I actually hate aaravos, salty crew (literally), sorry to all his fans, starry elf boyo, viren/viravos questions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There you have it, homieos! Here, you can ask all you lovely Viren, Claudia, or Aaravos questions! Yay!
Relationships: Aaravos & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ask the bad(ish) guys!

**Author's Note:**

> First question! My friend (name shall remain undisclosed since she doesn't have an ao3 user) asked: Aaravos, how do you feel about being called Viren's "little bug pal"?

Aaravos: Why, I find it rather flattering. After all, it's not every day you become someone's "little bug pal". I feel honored, really.


End file.
